Kingdom of Maldarse
The Kingdom of Maldarse is a sovereign state in Ogulas covering the majority of the Maldarsian Peninsula and some of the Highlands of Vissant. It has land borders with the Kingdom of Endra to the south west, the Imperial Macnerolon Empire to the north west, the Principality of Gronuk to the north, the Mark of Gantharl to the north east, the Duchy of Betrass to the east, the Kingdom of Novaog and the Banat of Pennsar to the south. The Ogulan Sea is to the west, the Gulf of Gronuk divides the kingdom and the Green Sea is to the south. With an area of 451sq² it is the fourth largest territory in Ogulas, with a population of 722,000. The Kingdom of Maldarse is a constitutional monarchy with a parliamentary system of government. The power of the King of Maldarse has recently been limited following the War of the Maldarsian Succession (1775) and as a reaction to the heresies of King XXX and King XXX. History Ancient History Settlement by anatomically modern humans of what was to become the Kingdom of Maldarse occurred in waves beginning about 18,000 years ago. By the end of the region's prehistoric period (c.2,900 BSR), the population is thought to have belonged, in the main, to two culture groups Dweldean in the east and Saldana in the west. Dwenorian Republics Along the eastern side of the Maldarsian Peninsula city states did not follow the rest of the continent who adopted monarchical governing structures, but instead adopted republican forms of government with limited democracy for eligible citizens (eligibility varied from republic to republic). Between 1,500 BSR and 320 BSR the Dwenorian Republics spread across the Maldarsian Peninsula, but the republican form of government, led to general political instability and no single republic rose to dominate the region for any significant length of time. However in 319 BSR the Chaltan Republic persuaded other Dwenorian Republics to form an alliance - the League of Adjess-Gei - to pursued a campaign against the Pierdach Lowlands, so that the republics, who relied heavily on slavery, could access Cellandine and its populations for slaves. The league lasted for nearly eighty years and eventually conquered the area, establishing the Gronukian Republic (among others) in 242 BSR. The dissolution of the League of Adjess-Gei and the economic boom produced by cheap labour, led to several republics rising to more dominant positions, but maintaining the smaller republics as tributaries or vassals. Over the next seven centuries the Philosophical Revolution's emphasis of hierarchical power and progress saw the old republican forms of government slowly undermined, especially as demands to expand the franchise were acceded to; in some cases republics were replaced with monarchies. The Republic of Maldar was one of the smaller Dwenorian Republics founded in 513 SR, as a vassal of the Fewrian Republic following their war with the Principality of Berkahn. However the Republic of Maldar would rise from lowly beginnings to establish the Kingdom of Maldarse. Rise of the Kingdom In 564 SR the Republic of Maldar was freed from its vassalage by the Duchy of Svelm and made a tributary. However by 583 SR they had thrown off the yoke of the duchy and started to establish their power and independence. In 653 SR, following a period of famine and plague, the republic collapsed and was replaced by the March of Maldar, which soon started on a campaign to expand its territory. In 787 SR the Marquis proclaimed himself Duke and in 1082 SR the Duke was acclaimed as Prince of Maldarse holding the lands east of the Igcarken Mountains. However the rise of Maldarse was checked by the growing power of the Thanorian Empire and its colonization of the Malarp Lowlands, which was a source of conflict for about 160 years. In 1237 SR the Principality of Maldarse intervened in the Thanorian Civil War and over the next five years pushed the Thanorians back into the Ogulan Sea. The Principality was then recognized as a Kingdom. Cainkero Period The new King was from the House of Cainkero from which the period is named. In 1254 SR the Kingdom supported the Bradola Colony and Perigevam Colony in their struggle for independence from the Thanorian Empire, after 14 years of war, although the colonies did not achieve independence, they were granted significant autonomy; this would eventually lead to the annexation of the colonies by the Kingdom of Maldarse. During the remainder of the thirteenth century and for the fourteenth and fifteenth centuries the Kingdom of Maldarse spent much time protecting the balance of power in the north between the Imperial Macnerolon Empire and Principality of Gronuk by engaging in conflicts to protect its interests. Recent History However during the sixteenth century the Kingdom of Maldarse extended its influence into the Green Sea by establishing colonies in The Southern Isles (Joren in 1572) (two islands north of Selgarn in 1591 and 1598), the Islands of Elyan (three islands east of Joren in 1570, 1580 and 1584 respectively) and the Selgarn Promontory in 1617. The sudden seismic activity and volcanic eruptions which created the Great Eastern Peninsula in 1773 enabled the expansion of the Kingdom across the new Gulf of Gronuk. The heresies of the King and his court in the mid-eighteenth century scandalized Maldarsian society, however it was upon the death of XXX and the accession of his son XXX that led to the War of the Maldarsian Succession. Claims that XXX had invalidated his claims to the throne through his heretical excesses where supported by many and the Valtenean Faction seized the opportunity to declare Valtene Goysbard as King, with international support. The International Allies exacted a heavy territorial toll on the Kingdom with losses of territory in the north to the Principality of Gronuk and Imperial Macnerolon Empire, the Selgarn Promontory, the majority of Pennsaro Peninsula and the Isle of Nontrul to the Kingdom of Pyrus, The Southern Isles and some of the Bradola Peninsula to the Imperial Kingdom of Endra and the Islands of Elyan to the Dominion of Elyan. The Kingdom of Maldarse joined the League of Armed Neutrality in 1780 as its tenth member. The Kingdom of Maldarse was involved in the Endro-Pyrusian Trade War in 1784, mainly holding their borders with the Kingdom of Endra and Kingdom of Novaog. No attempt was made to intervene in the Endran invasion of the Duchy of Betrass. Geography Politics Government The King of Maldarse is King Valtene IV (~36 years old). Law & Criminal Justice Foreign Relations Military Economy Science & Technology Transport Energy Water Supply & Sanitation Demographics Ethnic Groups Language Religion Migration Education Healthcare Culture Literature Music Visual Art Media Philosophy Sport Symbols Category:Nations of the World (pre 1788) Category:Nations of the World (post 1788)